Don't Play With My Heart
by fallen pheniox
Summary: A prince from England comes and soon finds himself falling for Sakura, but what about Syaoran? now Syaoran really has to fight for her, but he's not likely going to win in the state he's in now


Hey everyone! This is another fic that I'm attempting and I hope it meets all your expectations. It's a CCS fic; Sakura and her friends (Including Syaoran Li) are all in grade 12. And it's the second day after the first day of the school year. I do not own anything you may recognize here, Clamp does. Enjoy!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Ohayo students. My name is Karaka Joachim, but you may all call me Joachim or sensei," smiled the history teacher. He was known as one of the nicest teachers at this high school.  
  
Sakura could feel Syaoran's gaze starring right through her as her heart started to quicken slightly. She knew she felt something for him, she just wasn't sure about it yet. She slowly turned around and smiled at him.  
  
"Hey Syaoran, aren't you glad that we've got one of the nicest sensei in this school?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure. Whatever," said Syaoran as he quickly turned to stare out the window. Sakura quickly turned back around and let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. Just then there was a knock on the door and everyone turned to see whom it was.  
  
The sensei headed over to the door and slowly opened it. The students watched as the sensei walked outside and started talking to a student. Finally the sensei came back inside and stood in front of the class.  
  
"Gomen everyone, we have a new transfer student that has just arrived today everyone. Please welcome him as you would to any other student. Please come in now and introduce yourself," smiled the sensei as the student slowly entered the classroom. Many students gasped while some just stared and some started to get with the teasing.  
  
"Um… ohayo everyone. My name is Kishi Bakula. I have just arrived from England, and as some of you may know, my father is Kishi Hingshiu, the king of England. I hope that all of you won't treat me any differently because of that," smiled Bakula.  
  
"Arigato, Bakula. Please take a seat in front of Sakura Kinomoto, Sakura, please raise your hand," said the sensei turning to look at Sakura. Sakura raised her hand and smiled at Bakula friendly.  
  
"Would someone like to show Bakula around the school during break and lunch hour?" asked the sensei. About 1/3 of the girls in the class raised up their hands and a few guys.  
  
"Huh, why don't you show Bakula around Li?" asked the sensei.  
  
"Me?" asked Syaoran, looking up at the teacher. The sensei nodded.  
  
"Uh, sure," said Syaoran since he didn't really have a chose. At least it was better than Sakura showing the new guy around.  
  
Bakula turned around and smiled at Syaoran while mouthing the word arigato. Syaoran nodded his head in understanding. Soon the sensei started telling the students the day plan he had in store for everyone and what was in store for them in the next week.  
  
"Syaoran, do you need any help showing Bakula around?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"No, it's alright. I can handle it myself," Syaoran answered.  
  
"Sakura and I can come with you, you know? Why don't I show him around so that you and Sakura could spend some time together?" suggested Tomoyo slyly as Syaoran started to crimson slightly.  
  
"Uh… sure, why not?" said Syaoran trying to keep his cool as he quickly turned back to look out the window. Tomoyo started giggling at Syaoran's reaction while Meilin rolled her eyes.  
  
Soon the bell rung and Syaoran started packing up his things, when Bakula came up beside him.  
  
"Hi, my name is Bakula Kishi but you can just call me Bakula or just Kula for short. I'm glad you're taking the time to show me around, what's your name?" asked Bakula.  
  
"My name is Li Syaoran, call me Syaoran if you want. Have you finished packing already?" asked Syaoran as he swung his backpack over his shoulder lazily.  
  
"Sure am," smiled Bakula as Tomoyo and Sakura walked up to them.  
  
"By the way, this is Kinomoto Sakura and this is Daijobu Tomoyo," said Syaoran introducing them. (A/N: I'm not sure how to spell Tomoyo's last name, please tell me if you know it.)  
  
"Hi, just call me Tomoyo," smiled Tomoyo.  
  
"And call me Sakura," smiled Sakura.  
  
"Don't forget about me! Hi, I'm Li Meilin, just call me Meilin. I'm Syaoran's cousin. And this here is my boyfriend, Lee Sayau," smiled Meilin.  
  
"Just call me Sayau. Just let me warn you a few things about these people here. Syaoran's the keep it all to himself, get angry easily guy, Tomoyo's the always have to bring a video camera around with her type, and almost always cheerful. Sakura's the dense and clueless one. Meilin here, well, just be careful of her wrath and bossiness of having the gut feeling of always having to be leader," laughed Sayau, as Meilin hit him on the head really hard.  
  
"But, they're all pretty fun to hang around with," smiled Sayau as Bakula laughed and nodded.  
  
Everyone headed outside and met up under the same cherry blossom tree they always met at.  
  
"Here is some of out other friends. This is Eriol, Noako, Rika, Chelsea, and Zachary," smiled Tomoyo.  
  
"This is Kishi Bakula, he just transferred here," Sayau added.  
  
"Hi there," smiled Rika.  
  
"It' s a pleasure," smiled Eriol.  
  
"Nice to meet you," smiled Noako.  
  
"Hey," smiled Chelsea.  
  
"Hi, I'm Zachary. Did you know that back in the 1650's there was an England prince that came to Japan? No one knew how he had-" started Zachary but was interrupted when Chelsea slapped him on the head.  
  
"Stop telling people those fake stories Zachary," said Chelsea in annoyance.  
  
"Here another warning about these people here, Noako here likes to read a lot and she's usually the shy and quiet one. Chelsea's the open one, and she gets quite annoyed easily. Zachary just like telling tall tales and things that most likely never happened at all, but he's also student council president so be careful to always pretend to be interested in what he's telling you. Eriol here is the calm one, and he keeps things from us that we can never seem to get out of him. Rika is the usually drifting of into space type and keep her ideas to herself type," laughed Sayau.  
  
Bakula laughed, "Is this the way you always introduce people? Tell them your friends' bad points?" asked Bakula.  
  
"Yeah Sayau, what about your own bad points?" asked Chelsea.  
  
"Why me? Let me think for a second, nope. Nothing comes to mind, I have no bad points," Sayau joked, as everyone started to laugh.  
  
A few minutes later, Bakula felt as if he fitted in at this school, his new friends were great to him and they didn't treat him any differently just because of who or rather what he was suppose to be.  
  
"And there's at lease two men washrooms on each floor. Though I'd have to warn you that some of them aren't very clean. Some smell really badly too," said Sayau in disgust. Just then, three girls and two guys came over.  
  
  
  
"Why if it isn't Sakura and her friends? Who's the new guy? Let me guess, the new geek at school?" said Jenny nastily.  
  
"Why don't you just shut up Jenny? No one wants to hear your awful voice," snapped Meilin angrily as Bakula stared at Jenny, slightly hurt by her comment.  
  
"Who ever said? I don't remember asking you for your suggestion," Jenny snapped.  
  
"Look, just break it up you two, we don't need an argument right now. We're here to show Bakula around remember?" said Eriol as he tried to break the two up.  
  
"Bakula huh? What a weird last name," smirked Ryan, one of the guys with Jenny.  
  
"That's not his last name, it's his first. And if you guys don't stop arguing, you'll end up fighting and only get yourself in trouble," warned Zachary.  
  
"Ooohhh, I'm so scared! Just cause you're student council president doesn't give you the right to push us around. This is our territory, so get out," said Angelica, one of the girls with Jenny.  
  
"He wasn't trying to push you guys around, it was just a warning. And besides, who ever declared that this was your territory? No one owns any part of the school except the people who created it," said Chelsea.  
  
"This our territory, girl! So like, get out of here. No one has to declare it, everyone at this school just knows," said Jennifer, another one of the girls with Jenny.  
  
"Well, actually, I didn't know that," said Bakula as he stepped forward timidly.  
  
"That's probably cause you're new around here, loser. What was your name again?" asked Larry, one of the guys with Jenny.  
  
"My name is Kishi Bakula," answered Bakula with as much confidence as he could muster.  
  
"Who do you think you are anyways? The prince of England or did your father just name you that because he wanted to be king?" asked Jenny in disgust. She knew Bakula was actually quite attractive, but she already had her heart set on none other than Syaoran Li.  
  
"Actually he is," said Sakura.  
  
"Stay out of this loser, you think lying to me will change my mind about who the geeks and losers are and if I should treat him nicer? Because if you do, you're definitely out of line girl," said Jenny angrily.  
  
Just then, something in Syaoran snapped as he stepped forward and faced Jenny.  
  
"Look Jenny, what Sakura just told you was the truth, she wouldn't lie about this sort of thing. She wouldn't even lie. So if you're looking for a fight, you've definitely found the wrong people to pick on. If you have to fight, try to defeat me! Don't even think about touching or hurting Sakura!" yelled Syaoran angrily, not even realizing what he had just said.  
  
"B-b-but… but… I… I… oh whatever! Like I care. Come on guys, let's go," said Jenny in frustration as she turned to leave and the rest of them followed her.  
  
Soon the class bell rung again and Sakura had the same class as Syaoran next.  
  
"Hey Syaoran, you want to walk to class with me?" asked Sakura sweetly.  
  
"Uh… well… I…I, sure Sakura," stammered Syaoran nervously as he looked away, hoping not to let anyone notice that he was starting to turn red again. Sakura smiled and grabbed his hand, "Then come on, before we're late for class," she said as she started to run toward their next class, which was pretty far away.  
  
Syaoran blushed even more as he stared at her hand on his, "Sakura! Wait! Slow down. We don't need to run," said Syaoran quickly as Sakura started to slow down.  
  
"Why not Syaoran? The bell just rung, we'll be late for class," said Sakura.  
  
"That was the warning bell Sakura, there's still five minutes before the real one," said Syaoran as Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
"Did you even get your stuff for our next class Sakura?" asked Syaoran. Sakura thought about it for a moment and then shook her head in embarrassment.  
  
  
  
"Oops, I guess I forgot about that. Sorry Syaoran," said Sakura nervously.  
  
"That's O.K. Why don't you go get it, I'll wait for you here," said Syaoran.  
  
"O.K. I'll be right back," waved Sakura as she ran down the stairs toward her locker.  
  
"SYAORAN LI! I can not believe you! You had such a good chance to ask her, and yet again, you still had ended up messing up! How did you do that?!" yelled Meilin angrily as she marched up to him.  
  
"What are you talking about Meilin?" asked Syaoran in confusion.  
  
"TO ASK HER OUT, OF COURSE!" yelled Meilin.  
  
"You don't have to yell Meilin, everyone can hear you!" Syaoran hissed at her angrily.  
  
"So what? I don't care. You better ask Sakura out Xoialang! Any guy could ask her and she might be taken before you could even do anything. Don't you think any of the guys has thought of asking her yet? Of course they have, some already have, but she turned them down. So here's your chance," said Meilin.  
  
"Meilin, you just said it yourself. She turned them down, what makes me any different that she won't do the same to me?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Because she loves you Syaoran, even if she doesn't know it yet," whispered Meilin as she walked away.  
  
Syaoran stared at her retreating back. Sakura… loves me? He thought. Just then, Sakura came running back up, and she seemed out of breath.  
  
"Gomen Syaoran if I took too long," said Sakura.  
  
"That's O.K. Uh… Sakura, there's something I need to ask you," said Syaoran slowly.  
  
"What's that Syaoran?" asked Sakura curiously.  
  
"Well, uh… I was wondering if you'd…" started Syaoran, but just then, the bell rung.  
  
"SYAORAN! We're going to be late for class," yelled Sakura as she grabbed his hand and started running again.  
  
"But… I was just…" started Syaoran but then thought better of it and just decided to keep his mouth shut.  
  
When class was over they had lunch next, and Meilin on purposely told Syaoran a lie, saying that Sakura told him to meet her outside under the cherry blossom tree instead of the cafeteria. And then told Sakura basically the same thing.  
  
Syaoran jumped onto the tree branch wondering what Sakura wanted to talk to him about and why to meet there. He leaned against the tree with his eyes closed and arms crossed. His hearing seemed to increase slightly, he could hear the wind blowing and even the insects that were crawling on the tree bark and ground. All the training he had gone through had helped him increase not only in strength, power and the ability to think on his feet, but increased his senses as well. So when Sakura arrived all of a sudden yelling her hello to Syaoran, he almost fell off the tree.  
  
I definitely need to practice on my balance and concentration, thought Syaoran as he jumped off the tree branch and landed in front of Sakura.  
  
"What did you need to tell me Sakura?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"What do you mean Syaoran? Didn't you have something to tell me? Meilin said you had a question to ask me," said Sakura.  
  
Meilin tried to hold her laughter as everyone including the clueless Bakula hid in the bushes somewhere.  
  
"Meilin!" yelled Syaoran in annoyance. Deciding he might as well ask her now, he took a deep breath, "Sakura, um… I was wondering if you're not busy this…" started Syaoran slowly, when a guy named Brandon came over.  
  
"Hey Sakura! So you're not busy this Saturday right?" he asked. Brandon was one of the popular guys at school, also friends with Syaoran. But he had no idea that Syaoran actually liked her though.  
  
"Um, I don't think so. Why?" asked Sakura.  
  
"So we could go to the movies this Saturday remember? I asked you before, so could you?" asked Brandon.  
  
"Well, I guess. Why not right?" Sakura smiled as she turned back to face Syaoran again. "What were you about to ask again Syaoran?" asked Sakura densely.  
  
"Oh, hey Syaoran. I didn't see you there," smiled Brandon as Syaoran glared at him angrily.  
  
"Syaoran?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Nothing Sakura! It was nothing," said Syaoran as he walked away angrily.  
  
"What happened to him?" asked Brandon.  
  
"I'm not sure," said Sakura as she stared at Syaoran's retreating back worriedly.  
  
"That was a total waste," said Meilin as she got out of the bushes.  
  
"But what about Syaoran?" asked Rika sadly.  
  
"I'm sure everything will turn out fine," said Sayau confidently.  
  
"How? She just said yes to Brandon," said Chelsea.  
  
"Well, things could work out," suggested Zachary. Bakula quickly got out of the bushes and stared at them in confusion.  
  
"Sakura just said yes to Brandon! Did you guys not hear her?" asked Meilin.  
  
"Calm down you guys. Maybe it's not what it seems," said Eriol.  
  
"Hey you guys, what are you guys doing in the bushes?" asked Sakura as she walked up to them.  
  
"Sakura, did you just say yes to Brandon about going out with him?" asked Tomoyo timidly.  
  
"Why would you guys ask that? We're just going to the movies as friends. He asked me last week," said Sakura as everyone let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Meilin quickly ran after Syaoran. "Xoialang! Wait!" yelled Meilin.  
  
  
  
"Go away Meilin," said Syaoran angrily.  
  
"Sakura's not going out with Brandon, they're just going as friends," said Meilin.  
  
"You don't need to lie to me Meilin. Sakura likes Brandon, just leave me alone," said Syaoran as he quickened his pace.  
  
"I'm not lying to you Syaoran, I mean it. She really isn't," said Meilin trying stay at his pace.  
  
"Just leave me alone Meilin," yelled Syaoran, still not believing her. Meilin stopped walking, she knew he didn't believe her. He believed what he heard and saw so much, he didn't care what other people tried to tell him.  
  
  
  
"She really does love you Syaoran Li," Meilin whispered softly as she turned around and started to walk back to everyone else.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I hope everyone enjoyed this fic so far, I know it's not that good right now, but please keep reading and please review. I really want to know what you think of my fic. I know that it's kinda sad right now, but review please! This next chapter will be much better I think. (I hope) Well, bye everyone and thanks for bothering to read this fic! ^-^  
  
Fallen pheniox 


End file.
